March 29, 2019 iMPACT! results
The March 29, 2019 Edition of Impact is a Professional wrestling television show of Impact Wrestling. It was taped on February 17, 2019 in the Sam's Town Hotel & Gambling Hall in Las Vegas, Nevada. The episode was an Against All Odds special. Summary LAX (Santana, Ortiz & Konnan) are in the ring to open the show! Konnan has a message for Tag Team Champions The Lucha Brothers (Pentagon Jr. & Fénix) – he says the rivalry between them and LAX has gotten out of hand and he wants them to fight right now! The Lucha Bros come out and the brawl is on! Security attempts to break it up but they get taken out by both teams. Then, the Lucha Bros launch steel chairs at LAX behind their backs! LAX turns it around and send both Lucha Bros through tables in the corner. The Lucha Bros are laid out in the middle of the ring as LAX stands tall. Backstage, Konnan challenges the Lucha Bros to a Full Metal Mayhem Match for the Tag Team Championships, April 28th at Impact Wrestling Rebellion! It's finally time for the highly anticipated Impact Wrestling in-ring debut of Scarlett Bordeaux! Glen Gilberti tries to call off the match but Scarlett doesn't back down. Scarlett rolls up Glenn in the early going for multiple near falls! Scarlett hits a big Crossbody off the top rope. Glenn resorts to grabbing Scarlett's hair to take the advantage. Scarlett hits Glenn with the Stunner for a two count! Glenn attempts punches in the corner but Scarlett counters with a Powerbomb to win! The Lucha Bros accept LAX's Tag Team Championship challenge in Full Metal Mayhem at Rebellion! Instead of waiting for Gail Kim's apology for attacking her, Tessa Blanchard is in the ring to take it! Tessa demands that Gail resigns from IMPACT Wrestling. Gail comes out, says sorry for the attack and announces she has handed in her resignation. Tessa sarcastically apologizes to Gail for not being able to compete in her era of professional wrestling. Gail makes one last statement – she's resigning from her current position but only because she's coming out of in-ring retirement! Gail once again attacks Tessa, causing her to retreat up the ramp! The Impact Knockouts Championship match is next. Taya Valkyrie uses a thumb to the eye but Jordynne Grace comes right back with a shoulder block. Jorydnne is draped on the ropes and Taya hits running double knees. Taya hits running double knees once again, this time in the corner. Taya is in firm control of the match. Jordynne turns it around with a suplex, followed by a running forearm! Jordynne avoids a Moonsault but can't get Taya up for the Grace Driver! Taya claims to have injured her ribs on the missed Moonsault, causing Johnny Impact to come out and check on her. The referee counts Taya out, awarding the victory but not the title to Jordynne Grace. Brian Cage's music hits and out comes the machine! Johnny uses Taya as a human shield, allowing Killer Kross to attack Cage from behind! They've got a singles match – next! Despite being attacked at ringside moments ago, Cage is on fire in the early going! Kross drive Cage into the steel ring post, followed by hammerlock slam to regain control. Cage attempts to suplex Kross into the ring from the apron but Kross counters and pulls on Cage's arm. Cage hits a discus Clothesline but Kross gets right back up! Kross locks in the Kross Jacket until Cage breaks the hold. Cage hits a Moonsault off the second rope for a near fall. Kross connects with the Doomsday Saito Suplex but Cage kicks out at two! Even with an injured arm, Cage is able to get Kross up for a Powerbomb but somehow, Kross kicks out! Cage is about to score the victory when Johnny Impact and Taya Valkyrie come to ringside. Johnny distracts the referee while Taya hits Cage with the low blow! Kross connects with another two Doomsday Saito Suplexes but miraculously, Cage kicks out! For some reason, the referee calls for the bell and is saying that Cage's shoulders were down for three. The victory is unjustly awarded to Kross. After the match, Johnny continues the beatdown on Cage with a steel chair and shatters his arm! Rosemary drags Allie back to the Undead Realm to retrieve her soul! Despite Rosemary's warning, Kiera Hogan follows them in. After an intense battle featuring some terrifying creatures, Su Yung puts an end to Allie. Results ; ; *Scarlett Bordeaux defeated Glen Gilberti (6:30) *Jordynne Grace defeated Taya Valkyrie © by Count Out. Taya retained the Impact Knockouts Championship (12:45) *Killer Kross defeated Brian Cage (15:30) Commentators *Josh Mathews *Don Callis Ring announcer *Jeffery Scott External links * #767 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2019 television events